Big Trouble in little Italy
by Phi-Dono
Summary: Kakashi and Sakura are returning from a mission, when a group even more evil and sinister than the Akatsuki attack them. another masterpiece by Enigma. if you've read Troublesome but Tasty then you know where this is going...


**Big Trouble in little Italy**

By: Enigma - 12/17/o5 sat.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and neither does my brother. He's the one who wrote this, cuz I forced him to...hehe.

Ok, so this is pointless and immature to all hell. If you like it, review. If you hate it, leave. It's meant to be stupid, so it is (and also a little gross) so don't go into this fic with high expectations, ne? Anyway, enjoy and leave a review for my little brother's work – he enjoys compliments just as much as us regular authors do.

P.S.: if you read the one piece one-shot done by my bro, you'll come to realize that he's kind of obsessed with Ninja Turtles and their deadly pizza... btw, we don't own the Ninja Turtles either... also, no matter what it may seem like to you, no harm is meant to come from this. For example, racism (you'll see why I say this) (- sweat drop -)

(- author's notes/actions -)

/emphasized/

---

Kakashi and Sakura are walking down an alley, returning from a recent mission when suddenly, the Ninja Turtles attack.

Kakashi grabs Sakura and says, "I'll keep you safe," then jumps in a dumpster and tells her to play dead.

Then he starts to snore.

The Ninja Turtles start looking around for where they could have gone, since it's a dark alley.

They find them in the dumpster and then take the biggest pepperoni pizza you've ever seen, and hurl it at Kakashi's face.

The Ninja Turtles didn't mean any harm, there's just a shortage of pizza and they're out delivering pizza. Keep in mind that they're mildly retarded because they didn't know that pepperoni's make Kakashi crazy.

So Kakashi starts swinging wildly, and punches a hole in the floor, leading to an underground tunnel of death – which they fall through and land on a big sewery arena.

Hitting the arena floor, Kakashi and Sakura look around and noticed that they're surrounded by mutated sewage people.

One mutated sewage man (who appears to be king) has three eyes on the right side of his face, two noses on the left side, and a big brown butt crack in the middle.

As he talks, a foul odor wafts through the air (because of the butt crack). He says, "You've disturbed and intruded The Village hidden in the Sewers. Now you must face our real king – the evil Mario!"

And a green pipe comes out of the ground and Mario hops out, all evil looking, cause he's the king of the caca land.

In his thick Italian accent, he says "Now you will battle me and my brother!" and the toothpick he was chewing on that no one noticed until now, grows arms and legs and turns into Luigi. (- don't own them either -)

Frightened (and a bit disturbed), Sakura turns to her teacher and asks "How are we gonna beat them now, Kakashi-sensei?"

The copy jounin answers with "I read a book once–"

"Something besides that perverted stuff?"

"...Anyway, it told me that pepper is the weakness of all Italians!"

Then he pulls out a bottle of pepper and says "I've been saving this..." and then he sprinkles the spice in their faces.

Then Mario squeals "Oh no – pepper! Our one weakness! How did he know? He's must be smart – like a book reader!"

Blindly, they walk into a big pot of boiling lava that was planned for Kakashi and Sakura.

Upon their death, the king says "Well, you have proved your worth, you may leave."

"But how /do/ we leave?" Sakura asks the horribly deformed man, as Kakashi mentally throws himself a victory porno party.

"I'll show you," he replies, and then he farts really hard from his butt crack (the one from his face, might I add), creating a big brown tornado inside the arena, carrying the two hero's up to the ground again.

Once up at the top, they see that the Ninja Turtles are still there, throwing pizza at the wall and at old ladies.

The two ninja's look at each other and say "Ugh, when do we get a break?"

Suddenly, Princess Peach (- don't own her -) appears on the scene of the crime, and says "Save that for /another/ story, my friends."

**The End/To Be Continued?**

So that's the end. Or is it? I said that I would force my brother to complete this story if I wanted to, but seeing as how I'm now posting it, I'll instead have you guys tell me. So do you want a second chapter to this, in where Sakura battles against the Ninja Turtles, or not? Review and let us know. Thanks for reading, as always. Till the next chapter or one-shot – ja ne! (- waves -)


End file.
